Devil's Touch
by Angel Cry13
Summary: If Katara cannot have Zuko, Azula will give her the next best thing. If she likes it or not. My first sex story with Azula x Katara. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Avatar)

**The Devil Touch**

It's been weeks since the war had ended and Fire Lord Zuko decided to repair every single bit of damage to the land that the Fire Nation brought upon the world. He hoped by doing this deed, the world will gain trust to the Fire Nation once again. Katara wanted to talk to Zuko about her plans to repair the Southern Water Tribe. She carried some of her own ideas to repair her homeland as the moonlight shine through the windows of the hallway. The young water bender drew closer towards Zuko's room and she noticed lights were sipping out of the bottom of Zuko's door. She began to hear light moaning coming from his room.

With each step she took, the moaning grew a bit louder. Her heart raced as she stood in front of his door. She could hear moaning from him and his wife, Mai. Katara felt her heart being broken as she listened to them. She dropped her things as her hand touched the door knob. She slowly turned the knob as quietly as she could. She opened the door just enough that the light sipped through the small opening. Katara's eyes widen as she saw him making love to Mai. She stood there, watching Zuko laying top of Mai, gently rubbing her breasts as he moved his hips, pushing himself deeper into his lover. Mai held him around his neck as she felt Zuko's tongue against her neck. The lights reflect off her snow white skin, as Mai moaned a bit louder, calling Zuko's name. Katara's breathing was heavy as she watched them. Her eyes focus on them as her right hand gently slid inside her robe. She felt her nipples had hardened as she gently rubbed it between her fingers. As she watched them, she wished that she was in Mai's place. She wanted to feel Zuko body rubbing against hers, she wanted to feel Zuko's tongue against her neck and she wanted to feel him inside of her. Katara soon felt her lower juices following between her legs as she slid her other hand inside her pants. She felt her panties being soaked from her own juices and she gently pressed the fabric against her clit. She bit down her lower lips to quiet herself, however small moans sip through the gaps between her lips.

"Having fun staring at my bother?" A voice came from behind Katara.

Auzla stood behind Katara, quickly taking hold of the young water bender. Azula wrapped her arm around Katara's waist as she used her other hand to slide inside Katara's robe. "Oh my, someone is getting turn on by watching my dear brother having sex." Azula said as her voice filled with lust. Her hand began to roughly rub Katara's breast as a grin came out on her lips.

"Azula!" Katara whispered, surprised to hear the princess's voice. She tried to get away from Azula's grip. She felt the warm hand of Azula on her breast as she struggled a bit to get free. "Azula, stop it."

Azula just ignored her and slid her hand inside Katara's panties. "Oh my, you're really wet down here, Katara." Azula's grin grew a bit wider as she began to gently kiss the back of her neck. "Don't worry, I know I'm not the one you seek, but I will give you the next best thing."

Azula slowly increased the heat on her palm as she rubbed two fingers against Katara's pussy lips. "I bet you think of him every single night. I see the way you look at him, the way your body begs for his touch." Her thump pressed against Katara's clit.

Katara's eyes widened feeling the heat against her lower lips. Katara began to feel weak in her knees as she then leaned back against Auzla's breasts. "Please…stop." she said, her voice sounding weak and helpless. Katara wanted to fight back against Azula, but her body was slowly betraying her.

"There, there. Just let me do all the work, Katara." She let the young water bender rest against her. Azula sat Katara down as she continued to have her way with her. Azula moved her hand away from Katara's breast and slowly moved it up to cup her chin. "Tonight, I'm going to make you mine." Azula whispered seductively. Her fingers slowly entered Katara's pussy and she gently turned Katara's face towards her. Azula's eyes were filled with passion as she looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. She could feel the tightness of Katara's pussy around her fingers and she leaned forward towards her mouth.

"Please…stop…" Katara begged while she looked back up at the princess. She wanted to move away from the princess, but her eyes just focused on Azula's amber eyes. Katara blushed as Azula lean forward. She felt the princess's finger inside of her. Katara was about to moan, but it was cut off when she felt the warm sweet lips of Azula pressing against her own lips.

Azula slid her tongue inside Katara's mouth. Her tongue slowly danced with Katara's as her finger pressed against Katara's hymen. Her nails lightly scrapped against the thin piece of skin. Katara soon felt slight pain from the sensation of the princess pressing harder on her hymen. Katara's moans were blocked from Azula's lips. Katara wanted to get away from Azula, wanted to yell for help, but Katara's body wouldn't allow it. Her body wanted more of Azula's touch. Katara's hips slowly began to move up and down against Azula's finger.

"Now why do you want me to stop?" Azula whispered, her nail pressing even harder against the hymen, though still not breaking it. "Your body seems to like my touch." Her lustful smile grew as she felt Katara's pussy tighten around her fingers. "Mmm…it's getting really tight now; I can barely move my finger around."

"Please… no more…" Katara held Azula as she moved her hips. She can hear faint squishing between her thighs as Azula fingered her. Her body slightly jerked a bit as she tried her best not to moan. She could still hear Zuko and Mai moaning as Mai yelled Zuko's name once again. "I'm begging…I'll do anything you say…" she moaned as she looked up at Azula.

Azula loved hearing the water bender begging her to stop. It did nothing, but arouse the princess more as she kissed Katara once again. Katara was now weak from the unwanted pleasure she is receiving. As Azula fingered the young water bender, she began to undo her robe. Katara watched as felt Azula's fingers moving around inside her pussy. The princess soon revealed her breasts to Katara. Azula moved her breasts to Katara's face. Katara's mind already forgot about Zuko and Mai as she slightly opened her mouth. Azula placed her right breast in Katara's mouth. The princess moaned a bit as she felt Katara's warm lips around her nipple. Katara gently sucked on her nipple as she heard the princess moaning with pleasure.

"Mmm...You're very good at this, Katara." Azula said with a moan. She felt Katara's warm tongue circling around her nipple as she held her. Azula moaned again, grinning.

Azula gasped out in pleasure as she shut her eyes. Katara could still feel Azula's fingers inside her pussy as she sucked on Azula's breast. Katara wanted more from the princess. She slowly slid her hand inside Azula's robe. She moved her hand towards the princess's panties.

Azula quickly opened her eyes then slapped across Katara's face. "No, Katara." She glared at young water bender. "I didn't say you can touch me." She slowly removed her finger out of Katara's pussy. She stood up and fixed her robe a bit. "If you want more, my lovely Katara, you know where to find me." Azula licked her fingers that were inside Katara's pussy. "Mmm…you taste good." She grinned at Katara as her eyes were filled with lust. Azula turned around and headed towards her room.

Katara watched as the princess left her behind. She felt ashamed of Azula touching her. She wondered why she did not fight back as much and why her body craved more. As Katara sat there for a few moments, lost in her own thoughts, her body started buzz with a want and need that she never felt before. She may not have understood what it was, but something inside of her, inside of her soul had awoken and it was all do to Azula's touch. Katara bit her bottom lip as her center began to pound with blood and her legs bean to shake. She had to release this lust she was feeling and she knew that the only way to do so was to follow Azula. Katara stood up and fixed her robe a bit. She felt her juices following down her legs as she began to head towards the princess's room.

Katara stood outside Azula's room. Her heart raced like the first time she met Zuko. Katara reached to the wooden door. She was about to knock on the door until she heard Azula's voice. The fire bender told her to come into her room. Katara stood there for a moment as she still couldn't believe she was really going to go through with this. Her mind was saying to walk away, however her body begged to go inside. Her pussy was still wet from Azula's warm fingers. Katara reached the door knob and walked in.

Azula wore a lust filled smile as she looked at the beautiful water bender entering her room. "It took you long enough."

She lay on her bed wearing a different outfit. It was long a dark red silk robe with gold outlines that matched Azula's eyes. The way she wear her robe was very sexual, it was loose enough to almost expose her B-cup breasts. Her dark raven hair was up in a pony tail. "Come closer, Katara. I promise I won't bite…much." She said her tone was with lustful.

Katara nodded her head slightly as she approach the princess. Katara's eyes were fixed at Azula. When she reached Azula's bed, her heart beat increased faster than it had before. She began to sweat a bit as her pussy continued to drip.

Azula smiled at her. She sat up as she spread her legs. Katara's eyes widen a bit as she grazed the princess's pussy. Like Katara's, Azula's pussy was soaking wet. Azula's reached down with her right hand and using her index and middle fingers, she spread her pussy's lips.

"Katara, lick my pussy." Azula commanded.

"I…I don't know how to do that." Katara said in defiance.

Azula gently sigh a bit. "Don't worry, just lick, that's all. If you do this, I will reward you." Azula's lustful smiled grew a bit as she looked Katara.

Katara's mind continued to yell to her to stop doing this and run away, but her body began to move on its own. She crawled towards Azula's wet cunt. Katara opened her mouth pressed it against Azula's lower lips. Her juices flowed into Katara's mouth as she began to lick Azula's pussy. It was warm and sweet as she gently slid her tongue up and down. Azula moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes and arched her back a bit. Azula's grin grew wider then before as she placed her right leg over Katara's shoulder and pulling her closer causing Katara to licked deeper. Azula began to massage her own breasts to give herself more pleasure as she felt Katara's tongue against her wet pussy.

"Oh Katara, that feels so good." Azula moaned as she looked down at Katara. She slightly moved her hips to make sure Katara lick every inch of her pussy. "Are you sure you never done this before? You're very skilled."

Katara was surprised on well she doing because this is her first time. As she licked Azula's pussy, she can feel her pussy getting wetter than before. Katara slid her right hand inside her panties and began to finger her pussy. Using two fingers, she slowly pushed her finger in and out. Her moans were muffled up by Azula's pussy. The taste of princess's juices was different from hers. Katara does sometime masturbate when she think about Zuko and when she is done, she will lick her own juices off her fingers, but the taste of the princess is almost different. Azula's juice was sweeter then hers. Katara pushed her tongue deeper as she continued to finger herself.

Azula's moaned grew louder as she felt the climax building up inside of her. She jerked a bit, trying to hold it in a bit longer. With one loud moan, she released herself into Katara's mouth. The sudden burst of juice caught Katara by surprise. She pulled away as she began to cough out some of Azula's liquid.

The princess smiled with pleasure. She looked down at the young water bender then she grabbed her hand pulled Katara towards her lips. Azula slid her tongue inside Katara's mouth, roughly move it around while tasting the mixture of her cum and Katara's saliva. The sudden rough kiss caught the water bender by surprise. While their kissed went on, a familiar touch crawl up on Katara's leg. Azula's finger slowly moved towards Katara's lower lips. The water bender wanted to deny her needs for pleasure, but after feeling the princess playing inside her moist wet core, Katara welcome it with open arms. She widened her legs as she waited for Azula's fingers.

Azula took notice on Katara needs. She stopped her fingers near Katara's pussy as she broke the kiss. She watched while Katara catch her breath.

"My, you really want this, huh?" Azula question Katara as she brushed the entrance of water bender's pussy with her fingers.

Katara does not want answer princess's question. She moved her hips towards Azula's fingers; however Azula moved her hand away from her. Even though Katara did not answer Azula's question, her action answer for her.

"If you really want this, why not beg for it." said Azula as she looked into Katara's ocean blue eyes.

The young water bender does not want to stoop that low just for pleasure; however her own lips began to move on its own. "Please finger me. . ." Katara's tone was low.

Azula moved her head closer towards Katara as her fingers gently rubbed Katara's cunt. "Can you say that again? I didn't hear you." She heard her clear as day, but she loves hearing Katara beg to be pleasure.

Katara looked at Azula's eyes then tightly shut hers and yelled, "Please. . . Please fuck my pussy!" She looked back at princess and noticed that Azula was grinning at her. Azula's devilish eyes stared at her, making Katara feel like a slut. "Please, Azula. I need this so much. Please make me cum."

The princess gently release a cold hearten laugh while she kissed Katara's lips once again. "As you wish my lovely, water bender." Azula slowly slid two fingers inside Katara's cunt.

Katara moaned in pleasure when she felt the fingers of Azula moving around inside of her. The princess gently moved her fingers in and out of Katara's pussy slowly. The water bender held the princess in her arms as she moaned. She moaned louder in pleasure while she moved her hips against Azula's fingers. Katara enjoy the pleasure she is getting from the princess, however it quickly change when she felt a sharp pain ran up her spine.

Katara screamed in pain when she felt Azula's fingers pierced her hymen. Blood mix with Katara's liquid follow out of her pussy. Her body jerked a bit from the pain as Azula increased her speed. The princess grinned while she watched Katara cried a bit from the pain. She was getting some amount small pleasure from causing the water bender some pain.

Azula smiled as she lean forward and gently lick the tears off Katara's right cheek. She waited for the bleeding to stop before she lifted the water bender's hips. She placed Katara's legs on her shoulder while she made sure that Katara has a clear view. She looked at Azula and her pussy near the princess's lips. Her cheeks turn slightly red while Azula lips pressed against her lower lips. The princess grinned as she lightly licked the outer lips before she stuck her tongue inside her pussy. Azula's tongue slithered around inside her pussy. Katara moaned while her body jerked from the pleasure. She never felt this hot before as she felt her climax draw closer by the minute. The wet walls tighten around Azula's tongue while she moved deeper inside. Katara tried her best to control her moan as she felt the climax getting nearer. Azula gave her few hard licks inside her pussy before Katara came into the princess's mouth with a loud moan.

Azula rose up while she licked her lips. She drank every drop as crawl towards Katara. She looked down at her blue eyes then kissed her lips. She pulled away and said "My, that was very delicious." She slid her tongue across her lips.

Katara was breathing heavily for a bit while her body was cover with sweat. Azula grinned and held the water bender in her arms. She kissed her lips then said to her, "You're mine, my lovely Katara." A lustful grin appeared in her face. Azula claim her new prize as while she held Katara in her arms.

**Well I hope you like this story. It's my first and maybe my last sex story. I made it for a friend and I hope she will like it. Please comment it and I know I miss some mistake and I tried my past to find it all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil's Lust**

It is been almost a four years since Katara went through her unwanted ordeal with Azula. Ever since that night, the water bender became the princess's personal slave, but hidden from the others. Another event with her today was no different from any other; however Azula does have a lovely gift for her wonderful toy of pleasure.

"Azula, please don't." Katara plead while she laid down on the bed. Her hands bound together while they were tied to the bed post. Her legs were spread apart, both tied to the bed. "Please, Azula. I don't want one. I will do anything you say, but not that."

Azula lustfully grinned at her while she held a navel tweezers. "Don't worry my lovely water bender." She slowly crawled to Katara's wet core. "It won't hurt, I promise." She looked down while warm liquid flowed out of the water bender's pussy. "Oh my, look how wet you have gotten. I didn't even touch you yet."

Her cheeks soon became darkest red while she tried to close her legs. "Please don't say dirty things to me." She struggled to close her legs, but she soon felt the princess's lips around her hardened clit.

The princess circled her tongue around Katara's clit while waves of pleasure ran through her body. Her body began to jerk a bit. She bit down on her lower lips to hold in her moans as Azula flicked her tongue against her slave's clit. Katara continued to move around, her legs roughly moving side to side while she felt Azula's warm tongue.

Suddenly, the princess stopped and pulled away from her slave. Katara was breathing heavily a bit. She can still feel the warm feeling on her clit. However, it quickly vanished when she felt the cold steel of Azula's tweezers clapped down tightly against her clit. With a grin on her face, Azula slightly pulled her clit. Katara moaned while she looked down at her mistress. Her eyes wided while the fire bender held a steel needle. Azula pierced her clit without a warning. Katara bit down her lips to hold in her scream. The princess removed the needle and replaced it with a small steel ring.

"This will remind you that you belong to me." Azula smiled as she leaned in and kissed her pet's new ring. She got up and untied her. "Come on, we need to leave before my brother comes back to his room."

Katara just laid there while the pain slowly faded away. Her breathing was still heavy from the event. She sat up a bit, but felt the sting on her clit. It felt a bit heavy as she put on her pantie. The pain grew back when the fabric hit her new ring. She looked down at Zuko's bed; her cheeks became red when she saw a stain on the bed sheet.

"Happy?" questioned Azula while she leaned against the door. "You finally had some fun on Zuko's bed."

Katara glared at her then she looked away. "Shut up." she ordered while she headed towards the door.

Azula grabbed her then pinned her against the door. "Listen, I own you now. Like it or not, you're mine and you will do what I say." Katara was still upset at the princess while her head looked away. "Besides. . ." Azula leaned and placed few kisses on the water bender's neck "You love the way I touch you." Katara blushed deep red. The mistress smiled as she let her slave go and walked out of the room. "Come on, you have a busy day today and don't forget to wear something sexy for tonight's dinner."

xXx

Katara was in the library, hoping to find a book to get her mind off the event that happened in Zuko's bed room. She walked quietly down the hallway looking for something to read. She went down one of the isle and looked at one of the bookshelves. Katara soon a heard familiar moan coming from one of the isles ahead of her. She was surprised to find the two siblings together, but it was more shocking to watch Azula pinning her brother against the shelves. Katara hid behind the shelves while she kneeled down and watched through the gaps between the books.

Zuko lightly moaned while his little sister slowly rubbed against his crotch He looked helpless while Azula's grin was filled with lust. She bit down on his neck causing Zuko to moan.

"Azula, please stop. . . This isn't right." Zuko pleaded while he felt his sister's hand massaging him.

She licked the back of his neck while her warm hand slid inside his pants. "Don't be like this. I know you miss me touching you like this." Her hand wrapped around his harded shaft and tightly gripped it. "I missed you as well, my brother. I have been thinking about you a lot since you were gone." Her had moved up and down against his cock. "I miss my previous toy. Even though we stopped, I love to bring back old things just to relive it."

Katara continued to see through the books as she listen in to them. She moved a bit lower and moved some books around. Her cheeks turned dark red while her legs began to feel weak. For the first time she can see Zuko's dick. Her mind began to race as she eyed it. Katara wanted to reach in and grab it, but worried what Azula and Zuko would think of her. She just sat there while Azula stroked her brother.

He tried to hold in his moan while his knees shook a bit. "St-stop it please. We shouldn't do this. Mai will get upset if she find out." His cock began to flinch a bit. He can feel the pressure building up inside. "Azula, no more. I'm going to cum."

Azula stopped and turned him around. She got on her knees. She licked her lips and wrapped it around his cock. She began to bob her head while her tongue grinded against his shaft. She cupped his balls and gently massaged it while she took him deep inside her throat. Zuko could not help but moan while he got the unwanted pleasure by his younger sister.

She continued to play with her brother until she felt the hot ooze jetting inside her mouth. Her brother was breathing heavily while she stood up. She just grin while she turned and walked away, leaving her out of breath brother behind. Katara's lower half was soaked while the moment made her body in need of warm touch, from her Mistress. Still could not believe what she had seen, she quietly walked out of the halls of books, making sure that Zuko or Azula did not spotted her.

Even though Katara sighed in relief when she was out of the library, she could still feel her wet inners slowly increasing. She began to made her way towards her room while her mind replayed the moment at the library. Passing by a corner, she was roughly pulled away from her path and pinned against the wall. Her eyes widened while her Mistress eyed her back. Small grin rested on Azula's lips while white oozes leaked from the corner. The fear mixed with pleasure ran up Katara's spine. Before she could say a word, the lips of the princess were pressing against hers.

Katara's eyes widened while she felt the princess's tongue entering her mouth. Slowly, the water bender began to taste a salty thick liquid going to her mouth. She soon realized what it was as her mind began to replayed the moments of seeing her Mistress with Zuko. Azula smiled while her tongue covered Katara's with Zuko's warm sperm. The princess watched the joy that rested in Katara's eyes. She slowly pulled away as a drop of white liquid leaked out of Katara's lips. Azula just stood there looking at her with a grin on her face.

Katara's mind was filled with pleasure while the taste of the Zuko's juices mix with Azula's saliva flow down her throat. The Princess smirked and kissed Katara on her forehead. "Make sure to wear that lovely outfit I got for you in tonight's dinner party." Azula smiled as she turned around, leaving Katara by herself in the hallway.

xXx

It was before the dinner party, Katara was in the guest room in the palace. Lucky for her, the room is right next to Azula's room. Almost every night, Azula would entered her room just to "chat". On some nights, the princess does not come into her room, making Katara miss her Mistress touch. It sometimes bothers her that she miss this craving for Azula's touch. Having her held down against her will and obeying every words that follow out of princess's mouth. She hates herself for that, but she slowly began to enjoy being Azula's sub.

Now Katara is staring the outfit that was made for her. It was long blue dress. The dress matched the curves on her body. The lower about of the dress was split in two. Guessing make it easy for her to walk and to show off her legs. However, Katara does not understand why there is a zipper at the bottom. It seem that zipper connect the split into one and zipped up all the way to her hips. She just ignore it for now and slipped the dress on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress matched her very well. It was little tight, but it fit her just fine. She smiled a bout and spun around. She was surprised that Azula got her this dress. It was a nice gift, not like the ring that hung between her leg. The dress almost made her look like a mermaid. She wa about to place on the matching long sleeves gloves until a knock on the door caught her ears.

Azula welcome herself in. Smiling at her slave, grazing on how well the dress looked at her. "You look very lovely, Katara." She walked up to her, wrapping her slander arms around Katara's neck.

Katara blushed while she avoided eye contact with her mistress. "Th-thank you..." She soon felt the warm lips of Azula pressing against her right cheek.

"What do you think of my outfit?" The princess pulled away and stood in front of her. She gently spun around to show off the outfit she had chosen for tonight dinner party.

Katara looked at her, watching her go around just watch. Azula worn a dark red pants with black flame like design at the bottom. red stocking wrapped around her legs while black high heels hugged her feet. A dark red corset held tightly around her waist while black long sleeved vest coved her upper body. Azula worn her hair down as a red flower hair pin rest on the back of her head.

After giving her slave a little show, she walked up to Katara and wrapped her arms around her neck. "So how do I look?" She whispered while she lean in and kissed her lips.

Katara did not say anything while the princess kissed her. Just like before, her mind want to reject Azula's kiss, but her body welcome the kiss. Katara hated herself for allowing her body overpower her mind. Letting Azula do whatever she want to her body. She feel dirty.

Katara broke the kiss and said "You look lovely."

The princess smiled then licked her lips. "Thank you. Come on, the dinner party is going to start soon."

The two when to the dinner party at the ball room of the palace. The room was well lit up. The rich and well known were intending the party. Each were from different part from the world, from the Earth Kingdom to the Water Tribe and one Air Nomad. It seem peaceful.

Katara was chatting with some of the people. Talking about how much the Fire Nation help repair the damage, what they can do to help and so on. Azula was not too far from her, she was not worry about some guy that might hit on her slave. She was near just to look at her lovely water bender. Watching Katara chatting and getting along with the guest, watching her worn the blue dress she got for her. Katara looks very lovely, Azula cannot wait to have her fun with her later tonight.

Azula walked up to Katara as soon as Katara was done talking to one of the guest. "Having fun, Katara?" she said while she stood next to her. Azula's hand gently brushed against Katara's rear.

Katara jumped a bit when she felt Azula's hand against her bottom. "It's fine. I'm having a nice time talking to the guests."

"That's good to hear." Azula lean in a bit closer. She moved her lips close to Katara's ear and whisper. "Would you like something to drink?"

Katara's cheeks turn red when she felt the warm air against her ear. "Y-yea, I would like some."

Azula smiled while she moved her lips close to Katara's neck and gently kissed it. "I'll be back, sweetie."

The princess smiled and moved away from her pet. With a small smile on her face, she moved towards bar. She asked the Bartender to make 'Burning Desire'. A cocktail that was made in the Fire Nation. Served in cold glass, the taste is cold at first, but slowly heats up when traveling down the throat. Fine drink for her and Katara. Azula thank the Bartender for the cocktails and made her way back to her pet. When she got there, Katara was nowhere to be found. She did a quick look around to find her, but still nothing. Azula's smile slowly fade while she looked for her slave. She soon found Katara and quickly her smile came back. Katara was outside under the moon light and stars while the princess walked up to her. Azula was about to join her until she stop and noticed her brother, Zuko. She hid behind a corner and watched the two. Watching Katara with that kind smile of hers while Zuko talk to her. It seem the two were having a good time.

Watching the two bother Azula. A lot. She watched them chat and laugh. Soon she noticed that Zuko was getting near her slave. Katara welcome it by moving a little closer. Soon the two began to flirt a bit. Zuko lightly touching her cheek, making her blush. Her eyes focus on the Fire Lord while she lean against the touch, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"Katara. . ." Azula walked away from the view of the two love bird and swallowed both drinks. She mad and felt betrayed. She just went to the bar and spent the evening there. Drinking and cursing her brother and Katara.

xXx

Hours later, Azula woke up with pain on her head. Guessing it was from all the drinks she had earlier that night. She looked around in her surrounding to find out that she was back in her room, but something was off. She was about to get up, but her hands are bound together and tied to the bed post above her head. She looked down and noticed her dress was different. She was wearing a black body stocking outfit. The stocking cover her from neck down, but her breasts were fully expose. She soon noticed that her legs were tied together as well.

"Had a nice rest?" said Katara while she sat down on the edge of her Mistress's bed.

Azula glared at sight of her and yelled "What's going on? Untie me ri. . ." She was cut off when she felt Katara's lips touching hers. Azula's eyes widen, feeling her slave tongue brushing against hers.

Katara pulled away as her touched Azula's legs. "You know, I found out sleeping at the bar after I was chatting with Zuko."

Azula moaned when she felt the ice cold touch of Katara. She looked and saw ice covering the tip of Katara's finger. "I-I noticed. . ."

"So I carried you back to your room and place you down on your bed." Katara stopped touching her leg and rest next to her. She lean in close, wrapping her arms around her while her lips gently blew cold air against Azula's nipple. "I was about to leave until you began to talk in your sleep."

Azula eyes widen again. She was now worry that Katara heard about the reason why she picked water bender to be her slave. "Wh-what did I said?"

"I didn't know that you love me. I was very surprise to hear that." Her ice cover finger circled around Azula's harden nipple. "However, I hate to say that I was slowly feeling in love with you. I don't know why. Maybe because all the time we spent or something else. Knowing the fact that you were jealous of the way I stare at your brother made me happy to know on how much you care about me." She sat on top of her Mistress and lean forward to her.

The princess watched her while she felt the weight of her slave resting on her lap. "Yes, I do love you. . . I was jealous on how much you spend time with him and not me. That's why I made you my slave."

Katara smiled at her while her eyes gave Azula the same stare that she give to Zuko. That kind lovely stare of hers. "I love you too. . ." Katara's hand cupped Azula cheek.

"You know that I'm going to punish you for tying me up." She lean against Katara's hand while she stared back at her. "I ordered you to untie me and I promise not to punish you."

Katara's smile slowly turned into a lustful grin as her hand reach to side of the bed. "I won't untie you. I want to all this trouble to get you in this nice suit and tying you up."

Azula glared at her and yelled. "Katara, untie right n. . ." She was cut off when Katara placed a ball-gag in her mouth. She can feel Katara's hands tying the strips behind her head.

"Shhh. . . I want to celebrate our new found love. . ." Katara's hand reach down between Azula legs and brush her finger against the princess's clit.

Azula moan through the gag while she felt the cold touch again. She wanted to say something, but the gag was blocking her words. She just laid there and watch in both horror and pleasure.

"Celebrating in the only way I know you will love. . ." Katara kissed Azula's neck. Her cold lips pressed against the princess warm neck as her other hand grip tightly on Azula's breast. "Just laid there and enjoy the moment. . ." Katara slowly move down, leaving a trail of cold kisses. ". . . My love. . ."

**(Yep, after all the nice reviews and comments. I give you chapter 2 of the story. Again I hope you will enjoy this story and give another nice reviews and comments)**


End file.
